hamtarofandomcom-20200222-history
Lapis
Lapis (ラピスちゃん, Rapisu-chan) is a hamster who appears in Ham-Ham Games, Nazo Nazo Q and most Japanese episodes after Episode 193: "I’m Parting, Clubhouse!".''' Character Lapis and her sister Lazuli are owned by Mindy O'Hara . They live in Jewelry House and work in a magical candy world called Sweet Paradise, which the Ham-Hams visit frequently starting at Lapis and Lazuli and the final visit being Devi! Big Panic!. When she first meets the Ham-Hams, she finds them annoying and refuses their friendship, thinking that she only needs Lazuli to be happy. She eventually grows attached to The Ham-Hams and plays with them at the Clubhouse or Sweet Paradise with Lazuli. She is very protective of Lazuli and doesn't like her sister going anywhere without her. It is rumoured in Japan that she has a crush on Hamtaro because she kissed him in A Mysterious Seed Experiment!. However, it is revealed in the following episode that this was just her 'Thank You Kiss' as she kissed Bijou as well. Past Theory Lapis and Lazuli were discovered by Mindy's grandpa in a far away desert while he was on an around-the-world trip. They were suffering alone out there and would not have survived if it weren't for him rescuing them. There are very few other notes on Lapis and Lazuli's past. In The Sweet Paradise, Lapis tells the story of how they came from a kingdom in a far away desert. In The Sweet Paradise Disappears, Omar begins to tell Lapis, Hamtaro and Oxnard a tale he had heard about a kingdom in a far-away desert. He adds new information by saying that the kingdom held a mysterious jewel and twin princesses. The mysterious jewel is obviously referring to the blue and yellow striped jewel that powers Sweet Paradise and is also the jewel that they are trying to find during that episode and that Omar returns to them. The really interesting part is the twin princesses he mentions. There isn't much point in coming up with excuses as to why he might be incorrect, as Lapis basically confirms it by quickly changing the subject after he says this. Other than what I have said, there is no information on the subject. However, since Maki's grandpa found them in the desert with all of their equipment on (i.e Lapis' hood, Lazuli's magic pouch), it is safe to assume that the kingdom they came from is a very special and magical place. It must also be noted that either the mysterious jewel was stored in Lazuli's magic pouch at the time, or it somehow followed them to power Sweet Paradise, as it was not seen with them during the clip in the desert; this gives more evidence. '''TL;DR: Lapis and Lazuli came from a far-away kingdom in a faraway desert. The kingdom is presumably very magical as Lapis and Lazuli already had their magical equipment when they were found by Maki's grandpa. They are also pretty much confirmed to have been the princesses of that kingdom. That is, unfortunately, all the information portrayed throughout the series. Friendships Lazuli Lapis' sister. The two have been together forever and have an unbreakable bond with each other. Lazuli is constantly getting into trouble and Lapis is always there to help her out. In Lady Lapis! she decided that Lazuli could fend for herself from then on but later thought otherwise after she started worrying about her again. Relationships Hamtaro Lapis kissed Hamtaro on the cheek after he saved Lazuli in A Mysterious Seed Experiment! so it was rumoured she had a crush on him. The following episode, it is revealed that this was just a 'Thank You Kiss' as she kissed Bijou as well. Lapis is ironically the most intimate out of any potential love for Hamtaro since no other girl ever kissed him (except for Barrette, but that crush was only for one episode). In Cupid Sparkle!, Sparkle tries to keep Lapis away from Hamtaro to help Bijou. It's also poked at in Devi! Big Panic! and Love Love, Valentine! but not really anywhere else. Stan Only present in Lady Lapis! where Stan and Lapis actually go on a date. Whether this was Stan trying to cheer up Lapis after her troubles with Lazuli early on in the episode, or Stan just being Stan, or maybe both, isn't clear. They never really say or do anything particularly romantic, though, so it is likely just Stan cheering her up and they are nothing but friends in reality. Notable Episodes * Lapis and Lazuli (#194) * The Sweet Paradise (#195) * Bijou's Love Rival! (#197) * Cupid Sparkle! (#208) * Lapis and Lazuli Are Upset! (#209) * The Fortunetelling Lessons (#230) * Love Love, Valentine! (#238) * The Sweet Paradise Disappears (#239) * Hamha-Man the Justice Hero (#271) * Lady Lapis! (#277) Gallery See also:Lapis/Gallery Trivia * It is unknown about her height as in some episodes she appears shorter than Lazuli. Category:Hamsters Category:Characters Category:Females